


love this light in winter time

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Ты всегда любил снег, - говорит Дэн, с задумчивым видом наблюдая за Филом.- Но это же так красиво, посмотри, - Фил указывает пальцем вдаль улицы. Фары проезжающей машины откидывают на тротуар мутный луч света сквозь покрывало снега.





	love this light in winter time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love this light in winter time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740654) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



У Дэна снежинки на волосах и сонные глаза.

Он стоит снаружи, потому что Филу, - именно Филу и только Филу - взбрело в голову выйти на улицу и понаблюдать за снегом, и Дэн, - именно Дэн, только Дэн - делает то, что хочет Фил, иногда выполняя даже самые странные его прихоти.

Он мог бы быть сейчас внутри, они оба это знают. Но вместо этого Дэн стоит на веранде в Лондоне в три часа ночи и с усталым удовольствием смотрит, как Фил нарезает возле него круги, потому что тому нравится, как хрустит снег под ногами. Это все прекрасно, конечно, пока ты не оглядываешься и не сталкиваешься с тем, что твое радостное топтание оставляет грязные следы ботинок на свежем снегу. В этом есть метафора, возможно, о неспособности человечества сохранить красоту и девственность природы. 

\- Утром его уже не будет, - говорит Фил.

\- Ага, - соглашается Дэн.

\- Поэтому нужно пользоваться моментом, - Фил смотрит на него.

Дэн просто улыбается в ответ.

Никто из них не взял перчатки. У Дэна даже носков нет - кроссовки надеты прямо на босые ноги. Когда они вернутся в дом, он начнет бурчать и прижиматься ледяными ступнями к ногам Фила. Но на этот раз Фил не будет угрожать ему сбросить его с кровати. Такова почетная, выработанная с годами традиция поощрения своего бойфренда. Дэн уступает и делает вид, что наслаждается снегопадом, а за это получает привилегию использовать Фила в качестве обогревателя на ночь (правда, его не так часто балуют).

\- Ты всегда любил снег, - говорит Дэн, с задумчивым видом наблюдая за Филом.

\- Но это же так красиво, посмотри, - Фил указывает пальцем вдаль улицы. Фары проезжающей машины откидывают на тротуар мутный луч света сквозь покрывало снега. 

Фил так занят созерцанием снега, что даже не замечает, как Дэн ни на секунду не отводит взгляда от него самого.

\- Сделаешь мне горячего шоколада, когда зайдем, - говорит он.

Фил усмехается. Он тоже устал. Его спина начинает болеть, когда он слишком долго сидит за компьютером. Он быстрее пьянеет и чаще страдает от похмелья, чем раньше. Вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки, пока что едва заметные, но они есть и они настоящие. Он уже не так молод, но снег превращает его в того, какой он есть на самом деле. Быть странным, импульсивным и тащить Дэна на улицу в три часа ночи тоже является его истинной сущностью.

Однажды, несколько лет назад он позвонил Дэну и разбудил его, потому что был взволнован только что выпавшим снегом. Он не помнит, что сказал или что ответил Дэн, и говорили ли они тогда вообще еще о чем-нибудь. Но он помнит, что чувствовал в тот миг; как Дэн потакал каждому его слову точно так же, как и сейчас. Он помнит, как сильно мечтал, чтобы Дэн оказался рядом с ним. Тогда каждый счастливый момент ощущался неполноценным. Все на самом деле становилось лучше, когда он мог вживую обнять Дэна.

Фил невольно задается вопросом, вспоминает ли сейчас Дэн то утро тоже? Он боится спрашивать, потому что ему слишком нравится эта мысль, и он не хочет случайно разочароваться. Иногда их воспоминания разнятся, и каждый раз, когда Дэн забывает что-то, что Фил считал особенным, это ощущается неприятным толчком под ребра. 

(Но, может быть, все не так уж и плохо. Дэн однажды сказал, что в этом нет ничего страшного, просто у них было столько хороших совместных воспоминаний, что их мозг элементарно не способен сохранить их все. Фил с серьезным видом тогда ответил, что это именно то объяснение, которое он сам мог бы предъявить. Дэн только посмеялся и сказал: «Да, конечно, значит все и правда так».)

\- Холодно, - наконец говорит Дэн. – Может мы уже…

\- Давай еще минутку? – просит Фил. Ему тоже холодно. Он не чувствует нос и губы. И почему он тогда продолжает так наслаждаться всем этим? Он действительно не знает ответа.

\- Фил, - с легким раздражением начинает Дэн.

\- А если я тебя поцелую, ты согреешься? – с вызовом бросает Фил, не сдерживая улыбки. 

Дэн приподнимает бровь, как будто хочет напомнить, что _эй, мы как бы снаружи, стоим посреди улицы_. Они не могут себе этого позволить. Или могут?

Фил шагает к нему навстречу. Снег под его ногами больше не скрипит, потому что тот наступает на свои же следы. Дэн едва ли двигался с тех пор, как они вышли, в отличие от Фила, который успел истоптать все вокруг. Обхватывая похолодевшими пальцами лицо Дэна, Фил наклоняется вперед и целует его, чувствуя губами чужую внезапную улыбку. 

Мимо проезжает еще одна машина. Они больше не целуются, но продолжают стоять вплотную, прижавшись лбами; облачка пара из их ртов согревают пространство между лицами. Ладони Фила все еще лежат на щеках Дэна, когда он шепчет:

\- Ты теплый.

\- А ты нет, - Дэн закрывает глаза. Его ресницы кое-где влажные, наверняка на них попало несколько снежинок. Фил аккуратным движением пальца смахивает капельки, а Дэн улыбается еще шире. – Фил.

\- Да, хорошо, - шепчет Фил. Он продолжает водить пальцами по щекам Дэна и наслаждается тем, как тот медленно и лениво открывает глаза. – Теперь можем заходить.

Они оба вернутся в дом, и Фил сделает для Дэна горячий шоколад и позволит ему прижаться к себе ледяными ногами, пока они будут смотреть телевизор, свернувшись под пледом на диване. А потом они уснут, а снег к утру действительно растает, но Фил еще долго будет держать в памяти картинку Дэна со снежинками на ресницах и согревающего поцелуя под Луной.


End file.
